mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps3.0 power-saver-mode.h/Summary
Irving is at a grand opening of a Red Wheelbarrow BBQ restaurant when his order fills up his ten punchhole card. When he tries to redeem it immediately for a free milkshake, the cashier insists that the offer is only valid on his next visit. They argue a bit over the rules. Irving answers a call on his Bluetooth. He tells the person to calm down and stop screaming. Is he dead? he asks before promising to be there in 15 minutes. He finishes his debate with the cashier by telling her that when we lose our principles, we live by chaos. Irving leaves and is next seen riding an elevator with the Dark Army man in the hazmat suit up to the floor where Tyrell is pushing on Elliot’s gunshot wound on August 8th. Tyrell is begging for help as Irving calmly checks Elliot’s pulse, takes a picture of the wound, and assures Tyrell that the doctors are on their way. He notes that pushing on the wound doesn’t help. Next, Irving puts a business card for his car dealership on the window of a car with many belongings tied to the top as he enters his own convertible. He is talking with someone about Elliot being in surgery. He is given the name Angela Moss which he writes on his hand and drives away. A blackout occurs that night, as a scientist gives a walking speech to others about the truth of reality and a parallel universe at the E Corp Washington Township nuclear powerplant. Minister Zhang and an associate walk by. In a room, Zhang looks at Irving’s photos and calls Elliot crazy. The associate begins to say “they are both-” before Zhang reminds him that practice makes perfect. The man insists that they (Elliot and Tyrell) are both unstable and asks to be put in charge of Stage 2. Zhang recounts that Elliot’s father used to work on his project unknowingly and contributed to its early successes. He notes that it must be a coincidence that Elliot works for them. You don’t believe in coincidences, the man contends, to which Zhang emphasizes that it was Elliot’s drive to destroy E Corp that was the opportunity for their plan, and he has "unadulterated focus". Time presented Elliot to the Dark Army, therefore his will must be their guide. Once he completes his work, then Elliot can die, just like his father. Zhang and the man are looking out a window at a massive hadron collider which transitions into Elliot’s open eye. Elliot wakes up at night in a bed, believing if he is alive than he must have been right about Tyrell not being real. Angela enters, telling him the power is still out as candles sit on the bedside table. This is her apartment. She tells him the people he was working with brought him there yesterday after having called and she only recognized Tyrell Wellick. Elliot realizes it all was real. He tries to get up, but Angela stops him. She recounts how she was taken by the Dark Army when Elliot grabs his phone and calls 911. He doesn’t say anything after Angela tells him they will kill her. Elliot leaves the bedroom and wants to stop Tyrell from blowing up the building. Angela says he’s been unconscious for 6 days and cautions him. Elliot heads for the door, asking for a shirt to wear. In a Josh Groban sweater, he goes to the warehouse near the E Corp tower. Tyrell’s workspace has been wiped down and cleared out. Elliot no longer feels Mr. Robot’s presence. He examines the stain on the floor and wonders if the bullet killed his alter ego. A street preacher lashes out at evil as Elliot walks back to his apartment. He notices a car sitting outside with men looking back at him. His landlord meets him and says he has a visitor. Inside, he finds an angry Darlene. She wants answers, but Elliot turns on a white noise device and warns her about the men outside. She tells him about Cisco’s death by Dark Army and her questioning by the FBI. She believes she’s not safe. Elliot wants to know what she told the FBI and she gets angrier. Darlene confronts him about Stage 2 being his plan and asks him about it. He reveals that the femtocell they implanted on the FBI opened a backdoor in E Corp’s system that allow for a bombing of the building housing E Corp’s paper recovery system. When confronted about the death toll, Elliot declares it wasn’t him. The internet has been down, but Darlene knows a place where they can stop the attack. Elliot changes into his signature hoodie. The Aldersons walk to a place where they are let into a gathering of hackers, having a party and playing CTF. Elliot laments that the city is suffering while they are playing games and mutes the crowd as if it were an Apple device. Darlene says they can’t get online while the tournament is going on. Elliot decides the win the game himself. Darlene spots suspicious Asian men watching her. Elliot calms her and confirms that the Dark Army are after him. Darlene flees into a nearby bathroom. She has a panic attack and cries, calling someone on her phone to tell them that the Dark Army surrounds her and she needs help. The men knocking at the door bring her out. Elliot wins the game and uses the computer to make progress on closing the back door. Before he can finish, the DA men pull the plug and tell him to get up with Darlene in tow. Elliot and Darlene are brought outside and told to walk down an alley. They come across a taxi where Irving tells them to get in. They have been followed by an FBI car since the apartment. Irving tells Darlene to open his laptop and log onto a database. Irving has Elliot read the pursuing car’s license number, already memorized, and Darlene look up the VIN number. Irving then calls OnStar as a police officer, badge and precinct included, and has them slow down the car’s function as if it were stolen. Now alone, Irving takes them to Red Wheelbarrow BBQ. Elliot wonders if he got the name from them (imagery from his time in “prison”) or the other way around. Regardless, he concludes it is a Dark Army front and thinks Irving may have sent him the menu Mr. Robot used to decipher Tyrell’s location. Irving tells Darlene to get them all food and to punch his card. Elliot says it’s okay as Darlene concedes to sit away from them. Irving reminds Elliot he should be resting, to which he replies he shut the backdoor and is calling the whole operation off. Irving pushes back a little and says their employer will be disappointed, but she believes a plan lives and dies by its creator. Irving wants to go home and work on his book. Elliot wants confirmation from her, to which Irving threatens they can put the bullet back in him as well as threatening Darlene. He leaves. Elliot tells his sister Stage 2 is over, to her disbelief. Elliot believes they’d both be dead if it wasn’t true. Darlene asks about Tyrell, knowing more than he thinks, but Elliot says he hasn’t been involved from the beginning. Elliot believes the backdoor being shut is the end of it, but Darlene doesn’t want to bury her head in the sand. As she moves to leave, Elliot reminds her that they may be the only ones to survive (presuming Trenton and Mobley dead). Darlene says fuck you and leaves. Elliot walks the streets wondering about what Darlene accused him of, switching between thinking too himself and talking out loud. He passes FEMA stations and E Corp posters while monologuing about the failure of 5/9. Fsociety merch is being sold for E Coin and is an NBC show. Images of Nazism and American flags flash on screen as he laments that this all started because he wanted to hide from society. Now he’s looking into the camera. He fucked society. He fears the future he set into motion. We see the election of Donald Trump, Theresa May, riot squads, and a Muslim registry. Building our on prison is tantamount to building the Wall. Further images of human atrocities are seen as Elliot says that he is to blame for making society weak enough for evil to take over. He comes across a wall of posters where he sees memorials for Gideon Goddard, Cisco, Shayla, and Romero. Thunder strikes. Elliot finds himself in Red Wheelbarrow as its closing. He walks out into the rain. At Angela’s apartment, he asks for a job at E Corp. She says she’ll try. He asks her to keep an eye on him because she can tell between his personalities, as she knows him better than anyone and he trusts only her. He kisses her. Angela pushes away. He apologizes and she calls their previous kiss a mistake. Elliot thinks about how much it hurts and thinks about how Angela has always loved the people who don’t love her. Her power save mode. She tells him about undoing it all: 5/9, what happened to the parents, from the beginning. What would he sacrifice? Elliot thinks it’s impossible and when pressed for a possibility, Angela decides to go to bed. She asks him to stay the night. He sleeps on the couch by Qwerty. An E Coin commercial is in between real commercials, promising a new currency for a new era. Angela wakes up suddenly in the middle of the night. She takes a candle out into the living room to find Mr. Robot standing by the window. She takes a closer look at him by candlelight. Angela wants to get dressed before they go. There’s a picture of her and her mom on the bedside table. Mr. Robot asks if she convinced him Stage 2 is over, she replies it’s taken care of. He wants to pick up Darlene to include her, but Angela advises against because she helped Elliot close the backdoor. Mr. Robot gets angry about the backdoor and Elliot’s determined existence to stop them. Angela wants to redirect Elliot’s energy. She gets a text. She prepares a small bag in case Elliot comes back and reveals that she can tell the difference because Mr. Robot never tries to look away. Mr. Robot and Angela open a cellar where Irving is waiting. Down in the basement, Irving wonders how she changed Elliot’s mind. She blames it on the bullet wound. Irving wonders about the look in Elliot’s eye from before, as if they never met. Angela reminds him that she was brought in to manage him. Irving reminds them of “her” punctuality. Angela says she’ll get Elliot a job at E Corp. Irving wonders if the smoking Mr. Robot is ready. The three enter another room where Tyrell is sitting on a bed. He walks up to meet Mr. Robot and tries to explain the shooting. Mr. Robot says its okay, having down what he asked of Tyrell, and makes a joke about. Mr. Robot begins work on a computer, as Tyrell looks over his shoulder and Angela watches Tyrell. On the bus, Mr. Robot tells Angela he established access into E Corp’s internal network. He asks about Angela’s motivations, but she insists they aren’t friends and won’t talk to him like Elliot. Robot calls her a liar, but Angela says it isn’t lying if she’s talking to him. Elliot started this and she’s helping him finish. Pushing him along is what Robot does, to which he agrees. Yet he wants to trust her and know her reasoning. Evil Corp killed her mom. She’s wanted justice, but they are an untouchable conglomerate. Even Robot’s plan wouldn’t win. Not until she met Whiterose, who opened her eyes. All the damage could finally be undone. A new world will be reborn. The streetlights turn on outside as the city regains power. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes